


In the Middle of the Darkest

by melanieblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, First Impressions, Heartbreak, Multi, Murder, Murder? Yes, Reunions, Strangers to Friends, lost of trust, many relationships will come to play, maybe lol, not so causual, this story is weird, yes a bit of clexa and flarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanieblake/pseuds/melanieblake
Summary: This whole story came to me last night when i was watching an edit from vxidbellarke on instagram. All from the words “they locked me under the floors for 16 years, for being born.”"I did everything I could to convince them otherwise but of course they believed the adult rather than the child who just experienced something so traumatic. I knew I was never going to escape this place until I finally stopped living in a dream. And after all this time, I finally do believe Bellamy Blake truly never existed.”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Kudos: 1





	In the Middle of the Darkest

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy and I will definitely be trying my hardest to finish this fic. For now I will post whenever I want because no one will ever really read this so! Also this story will change from three character povs but mainly it will only be two of of them. Not saying who, I guess you'll have to find out. The italics in the story are flashbacks if that isn't obvious.

_Dr.Griffin made sure the camera was recording then sat in the chair right across me._

_“Hi, and what is your name?”_

_“Octavia..” the woman in front of me waited even though she knew exactly who I was, “Octavia Blake. My name is Octavia Blake.”_

_“Okay Ms.Blake this is just for the records. Since you are finally getting out from your recovery we’d like for you to explain why you were here and how your getting out. You’ve heard the questions before so just go based off what you remember.”_

_I gave her a slight nod and after a minute or two I finally began, “Hi i’m Octavia Blake. I’ve been kept in this place for twelve years. I never ventured out before i came here so i guess it’s all the same to me. I was only four years old when I was committed to this god forsaken hole. They all thought I was crazy for thinking I had a brother. The night my mother was murdered I was hiding under her bed,and my brother watched as it happened. He was only eight, I don’t think the man knew I was in there because soon after he ran with my brother. He took him away and after all this time I haven’t seen him. Everyone has told me it’s because he isn’t real, just a figment of my imagination. I didn’t know what to do since I was only four so I went to my neighbors house and told them what had occurred just before. I had to take the lady because she didn’t believe me until she got in there and immediately called the police. I told them everything too including everything about my brother but the lady said I didn’t have one. _ _I did everything I could to convince them otherwise but of course they believed the adult rather than the child who just experienced something so traumatic. I knew I was never going to escape this place until I finally stopped living in a dream. And after_ all _this time, I finally do believe Bellamy Blake truly never existed.”_

* * *

Octavia sat up quickly on the lumpy couch gasping for air as she realizes it was all a dream , well a nightmare. Everything seemed so unreal.. so cold. That is until she felt a pair of warm hands on her back. The man who took her in as a stranger in a loony bin.

"Kane im fine." all he did was give her a knowing glare because he won't believe that crap.

"Octavia your waking up at three a.m. ever since you've been released. You are not fine and that is okay."

"What do you want me to say? I was in a mental institute for twelve years and i'm finally free." Octavia sees his face become full of regret so she grabs his hands into her own, "I _am_ fine.. its just going to take some time to get used to all of this."

"Okay we will talk about this some more later. What have you been dreaming of this past week?"

"Um well.. my last interview with Dr.Griffin-"

Before she felt the need to relive that again Kane quickly interrupted, "Why did she invite you over to her house tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure exactly but probably related to medication or something. Also i'm not going alone I want you to be there."

Kane choked on thin air,"Me? Why? She doesn't even know me and i'm sure she wants private time with you."

"Well _I_ don't want to go to some strange forty year old lady's house alone. Please Kane i'd just feel so much more comfortable at least knowing one person."

"Octavia you've known that doctor for nine years... we have known one another for only six being yall two have spent way more time together."

"You're wrong, I know absolutely nothing about her except that she thinks i'm crazy.. or at least was. You are my only family. I have no friends. If not for you i'd be completely alone and in the system. Thank you by the way.. for adopting me." 

"No problem kid, also your room should be finished by tomorrow night so you'll no longer have to sleep here. Get some sleep." Kane gave her a kiss on her forehead and left to his room. Octavia just had a smile on her face full of gratitude that she met him. She attempted to go back to sleep but it took forever to eventually drift back into sleep.

* * *

"Get the fuck up right now!" Clarke made no move to get out of bed so next thing she knew Abby's foot was in her side.

"OW! What is your problem?!" Clarke sat up in her bed, her hand hovering over where her mother's foot once was.

"Watch your tone young lady. I'm leaving to go to my therapy session i'll be back in less than two hours. Do _not_ go back to sleep. Someone is coming over in an hour and I need you to accompany them til I get back." 

Her mother was already turning to leave as Clarke mumbled, "Yeah a much needed therapy session.." she turned around quickly coming towards her."I said nothing." and with that she was on her way.

Clarke has no idea why her mother still blames her for what happened to her father since she was driving the car that ended his life nearly twelve years ago.

* * *

_"YOU RUINED MY LIFE" Abby screamed to her as she got back home._

_"What.. what did I do?" as confused as she was her mother surely was not. For the first time in her life she was slapped in her face, by her own mother._

_"Your father is dead because of you. IT SHOULD"VE BEEN YOU NOT HIM!!"_

_"Mom.. I- I don't know what your talking about."_

_"You exist for absolutely nothing. You mean absolutely nothing. Get out of my face." Clarke didn't want another hit to the face so she ran up into her room. She didn't know what happened or why her father still hadn't come home. It took three days for her to learn what occurred just a few nights ago. Not even by her mother but she was devastated and knew she had no one by her side because everyone she knew thought her father was dead because of her._

* * *

Clarke got out of bed and headed for the shower. As she was removing her clothes she could already see the start of some bruising but what else is new. After about ten minutes of Clarke being lost in her thoughts she decided to get out. Since she had absolutely no plans today her outfit was a grey spaghetti strap that was laced at the top with some black sweats. Quickly brushing her hair and putting on her slippers she headed downstairs to make breakfast.

Clarke opened up the fridge and the only thing she knew how to cook was eggs and bacon.. kinda. She got everything needed and started up the stove. Satisfied enough by the eggs whilst the bacon was still sizzling in the pan she checked her instagram to do a bit of stalking. Sammy at a beach making a sand castle with her boyfriend.. boring. Raven with her best friend Murphy in an airplane to see their lovers.. New Zealand is irrelevant anyways. Monty and Jasper at a science convention, what a waste of time. Oops looks like Clarke should pay more attention to her bacon. "Fuck" Very burnt indeed. 

She pulled back a stool and sat with a cold touch to it. The reason for a huge house with only two people still nags at the back of Clarke's mind. Eating her breakfast she finally gets a call from her boyfriend. 

Answering with a huge smile she says, "Finn thank you for calling, I was going to die of boredom."

"Well hello to you too babe. Listen I got bad news that you wont like very much."

"Isn't that the whole reason it's called bad news? I'm pretty sure i'm not supposed to be squealing from excitement. Now tell me what it is."

"You know I love you so much but I can't go on that trip to Maui this weekend. I have a _very_ important business meeting in Tokyo that revolves around my future career."

Clarke can't help but roll her eyes, "You've got to me kidding me. I get that work is very important to you since you won't be attending college but you've been cancelling on me for at least a month now. Do you remember the reason? Oh yes! Work. Finn there is only three weeks left til college starts and I just want to spend it with you. Did you know that Raven and Murphy are flying out to see Shaw and Emori in New Zealand? _New Zealand Finn._ All that distance and my boyfriend that lives ten minutes away can't even come and visit me at my home. Do you have any idea how it feels to-"

Rudely interrupted by a slam on the other side of the phone line Clarke drops her fork on her plate, "CLARKE!! Yes I know exactly how it feels you are not the only person in this relationship. Come on we have spent plenty time together over the years. One year being best friends and two and a half loving each other on a different level."

"Is this about me not wanting to have sex with you? Two days ago you were perfectly fine all packed and ready then last night on our date I didn't want to give in so you left mad. And i'm just supposed to believe now that you have a business trip? So much for a heads up Finn."

"Clarke of course that's not the reason why. Yes it's very frustrating and confusing as to why after more than two years your still scared but my dad barely told me this morning."

"Then you won't mind me calling him and asking now will you?"

"Clarke no don't-" she hung up immediately and not really about to do that she headed to the living room and flopped on the couch. Exhausted already by the day Clarke nods off very quickly. 

Seeming like a short nap she is woken by a doorbell. Falling off the couch she heads to the door and opens it up to find a girl with an older man standing very awkwardly on the other side. 

"Hi we are here for Doctor Griffin." the older man says.

"Ah yes, well my mother will be a few minutes late but come on in..?"

"O-Octavia. I'm Octavia and this is Kane." Octavia manages to get out.

"Please call me Marcus. It's nice to finally meet Abby's daughter after all these years."

"Oh you've known her for years? I'm very sorry for you." Octavia looks at Clarke very questionably but nonetheless walks in and takes a seat in their living room.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that was a bit short but I have school work and I think that was the best place to start before Octavia and Clarke got to know each other. Well hopefully you enjoyed because I suck at writing :)


End file.
